<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Companion reunion by 4thDoctorSpaceBohemian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523287">Companion reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thDoctorSpaceBohemian/pseuds/4thDoctorSpaceBohemian'>4thDoctorSpaceBohemian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Sequel, Western</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thDoctorSpaceBohemian/pseuds/4thDoctorSpaceBohemian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyssa received a news from The Doctor saying that Adric is alive and well and is residing in Maught.</p><p>Reunion between 2 former companions takes a dark turn when a familiar face shows up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adric/Nyssa of Traken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. News about Adric</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sequel to Sheriff Adric, a Fanfic I made a year ago.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nyssa isn't on Terminus anymore. She felt better, she even found a cure. Now, She resides in Traken 2.0, A planet she found a while back. She's doing anything to not become an only Trakenite alive!</p><p>So far only 3,000 Trakenites are residing in Traken 2.0. Most Trakenites come from DNAs of dead Trakenites while the least Trakenites come from Nyssa's DNA. All of Trakenites have intelligence. Science, Math, Engineer, Medical, and even Military.</p><p>Nyssa thought that now is time for her to take a Break, until one of the Trakenites called her "Nyssa, we have a video message from a guy named 'The Doctor'. You really want to see this!" He said.</p><p>Nyssa haven't seen The Doctor since Terminus. She had Ups and Downs while having Adventures with The Doctor. The Downs: Her Father is killed, The Doctor  regenerates, Adric is captured, Tegan wanted to go back to Heathrow, Adric dies, She got sick. The Ups: She met her human counterpart in an English Estate in 1925 Earth. Nyssa had too much memories of her adventures with The Doctor, She's getting overwhelmed. But Nyssa, She couldn't say No.</p><p>A Trakenite shows Nyssa a video message from The Doctor. In the video Message, The Doctor had been regenerated once again into a little fat, blond curled, color coat wearing Men. "Nyssa, If you're watching this, There's something I haven't had a guts to tell you." He said. Behind The Doctor is Peri who looks confused because She had no idea who Nyssa is "Remember Adric? He's alive!" Nyssa gasps "I mean it, Nyssa. Adric is alive. He's residing on Maught, a Planet that is located further away from Traken 2.0 and near Aquitar." The Doctor turns to Peri "Give me a scrap paper of the coordinates, Pronto!" He strictly said to her.</p><p>Nyssa think that Turlough and Tegan had enough of having Adventures with The Doctor while a video message shows Peri giving The Doctor coordinates to Maught.</p><p>"The coordinates to Maught is 42-0-67-5-78 by 4-66" The Doctor informed. A Trakenite wrote the coordinates on his paper. "Nyssa, You're on your own. I can't come get you! I'm on Trial. If there's a ship on Traken 2.0, you're going to ride in it!" The Doctor desperately said "This is The Doctor, Signing off" The Doctor ended Video Message.</p><p>All Nyssa was needed is too take a break. But, Hearing a News saying That Adric is alive and well, Nyssa's vacation on Traken 2.0 will have to wait for a little longer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Maught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nyssa arrives in Maught and met a few aliens there.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nyssa landed on Maught by using a space pod. Her ship is twice the size as the freighter. Where she landed is in the town which is, of course, called 'Maught'.</p><p>Nyssa got out of the space pod, feeling dizzy from crashing. Many Maughtians looked at her. One of the Maughtians is Pi who looks concerned on why Nyssa is there.</p><p>Pi heard about Nyssa before. Adric talks about a story of her Everytime he kept thinking about Nyssa. Adric describes Nyssa as 'The Last Trakenite'. Pi must handle new, strange people. The last time Pi met new people is when She met The Doctor and Tegan and She was afraid of them.</p><p>"Is anyone seen Adric!?" She questioned. Every Maughtians except Pi gasped because Nyssa must've known Adric. For Pi, She knew that women is Nyssa. If anyone mentions 'Adric', knows him and is friends with him.</p><p>Pi flies to Nyssa and questions "Are you Nyssa?". Nyssa felt startled when She was questioned by a cute-looking flying creature, She couldn't talk to Pi at all. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm just a harmless emotifairy" Pi confirmed. Nyssa sighs and says to her "Yes, I am Nyssa. I'm looking for Adric. The Doctor confirmed that Adric is alive and is resided here."</p><p>Pi flies around Nyssa while laughs and proclaims "Adric is alive, Nyssa!". Nyssa feels disgusted by a trail of blue stars coming out Pi's tail, "Where is he?" She questioned. Pi landed on Nyssa's shoulder and answered "Out in the desert, Looking for Kaiyando and Bullock." Nyssa got the chills from hearing the names 'Kaiyando' and 'Bullock'.</p><p>"Well, Well, Well!" Says Diablo, One of Adric's deputies, as he walked out of the Saloon. Alongside him is Rattlescale, Adric's another deputy. "Who's that hot hooker?" Diablo questioned. Nyssa felt offended by the word 'Hooker' so She complains Diablo "I'm no Hooker I'm an intelligent being from Planet Traken 2.0.". Rattlescale chuckles and He disagrees by saying "You look like a Hooker." Then He and Diablo laughs.</p><p>"That's Diablo and Rattlescale! They're the most stupidest Maughtians of all time!" Pi explained. Nyssa whispered to Pi "Are they Sheriffs?" While she's worried. Instead of Pi replying to Nyssa, It's Diablo who replied to her. "I heard your question, Hooker. But we're not sheriffs. We're deputies" </p><p>Nyssa sarcastically laughs and questions to them "Who's the sheriff round these parts?" All Maughtians replied to Nyssa in Unison "Adric!". The replied made Nyssa in shock. Diablo and Rattlescale laugh so hard and Rattlescale said to Nyssa "You should've s-s-s-s-een him, Hooker! He's-s-s-s the toughes-s-s-st man around. He defeated Zopilote with one bullet!" </p><p>Nyssa's cheeks turned red and questions to them, tearfully "Is Sheriff Adric, My Adric? The Adric who does Mathematics? The Adric who is friends with Me, The Doctor, and Tegan? The Adric who is from Alzarius?" </p><p>Diablo and Rattlescale's facial expression went from smirking and laughter from blank. Diablo only said one word which was "Yes". Rattlescale looked down and says to Diablo "Diablo, That mus-s-s-st be Nyssa." Diablo shooked in fear and his facial expression went from blank to ashamed. "Oh! Sorry for calling you Hooker, Nyssa. We didn't know it was you." He apologized to Nyssa.</p><p>Nyssa looks still offended but she accepts Diablo's apology and says to Both, Diablo and Rattlescale, "I want to look for Adric. I need to go out in desert. He must be there somewhere!". Nyssa now feels desperate. She wants to see Adric again. </p><p>Nyssa found a horse so she hopped on it and reminds the Maughtians "If this Horse belongs to someone, let them know that I'm riding on it!" </p><p>Nyssa knows how to ride a horse. Back in Original Traken, Whenever She's feeling down, Nyssa rides on Horses. She rides them to long distances and back. She even rided a horse to see her Father.</p><p>Nyssa ride out into the desert to search for Adric.  Pi follows her while shouting "I'm coming with you, Nyssa!". She's only following Nyssa so she can see Adric too. </p><p>Emotifairies can teleport, but sometimes they can't teleport. As for Pi, She can't teleport right now!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ambushed and Rescued</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nyssa has been captured by 2 outlaws and was rescued by a familiar friend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For an Hour, Nyssa had been riding out in the desert looking for Adric. Pi was getting tired from flapping her wings so she lie down on Nyssa's shoulder. Nyssa kept following the tracks that Adric's horse left behind.</p><p>"Are you sure that it's the right track?" Nyssa questioned to Pi. Pi easily felt upset and swears to Nyssa that it is the right track. Nyssa already felt tired. All she wanted is to have a vacation all for herself. But no, Now she wants to reunite with Adric.</p><p>2 Outlaws are spying on Nyssa from the canyons above. They both laugh meancingly as they both pulled out their guns "Let's get that prostitute, Bullock!" Says a Strange Cowboy.</p><p>The 2 outlaws are Kaiyando and Bullock. Adric's arch enemies and notorious outlaws of all of Maught! </p><p>Kaiyando and Bullock have great eye coordination. They can shoot targets and moving targets from greater distances, that includes Nyssa.</p><p>Kaiyando and Bullock shot the horse multiple times. A horse whinnied, causing Nyssa to lose control over a horse. A horse started acting out of control and throws both Nyssa and Pi off of her then a horse galloped away from them.</p><p>Nyssa lost consciousness. She hit her head on the ground first. Luckily, Pi is okay as She can fly after she got thrown off of a horse.</p><p>Pi spotted Kaiyando and Bullock as they are riding down the canyon. Pi made her best decision by disappearing into thin air.</p><p>Kaiyando and Bullock got to Nyssa and they both laughed. "Let's fuck that women!" Kaiyando said as he laughed then Bullock agreed until he questioned "Wait What?!" Then he shouted "NOOOOO!" in disgust. Kaiyando groans and say that they should tie Nyssa, which Bullock is fully agreed to.</p><p>It took 2 hours for Nyssa to regain consciousness. Trakenites can take a few hours to regain consciousness or 6 hours if getting hit hard on the head twice under 10 seconds.</p><p>Nyssa finds her tied up to a needle-less cactus. Her hands were tied up behind her back and her legs were tied up together. Nyssa whined "I hate Bondage Fetish! It's my worst nightmare!". Kaiyando and Bullock are both laughing at Damsel in Distress. They're both sitting on a really hot sand but they can't feel a burn from it.</p><p>"Let me go!" Nyssa shouted to them as she struggled to free herself from the tied up lassos. Kaiyando walked to Nyssa as he said "I'm sorry, Hooker! But we're not freeing you! We just want to see you suffer!". Kaiyando started laughing and Bullock joins the laughing too. For Nyssa, She cried out for help. </p><p>Bullock explains to Nyssa "There's no help, Hooker! The Sheriff won't find us! We're the needle and the desert is the haystack!" He and Kaiyando both laughed at Bullock's metaphor. Kaiyando took out his whip from his poncho. That's right, Kaiyando's poncho has pockets.</p><p>Kaiyando started whipping Nyssa so hard. So hard, That's she's getting cuts and bruises easily. Nyssa started crying from a pain from a whip that is smacking her non stop. Both Kaiyando and Bullock are both laughing at her pain while Bullock says "Where's your hero now, Hooker!?" </p><p>Kaiyando started smacking Nyssa with his whip slowly as he heard a gallop. Bullock stop laughing as he heard a gallop too. When Kaiyando stops smaking Nyssa, He and Bullock turned around and see that there's a cowboy from a horizon. </p><p>A cowboy is more human, dons a sheriff badge that is pinned on his poncho. The bandages were wrapped around his respective hands, taking form of a fingerless gloves. Wielding 2 guns that are resting in its holsters, that has a belt buckle that has a star engraved on it. </p><p>Kaiyando and Bullock realized who's coming and they decided to ride away from him, leaving Nyssa behind, crying from her pain.</p><p>It's too late for a cowboy to catch up Kaiyando and Bullock as he found Nyssa, tied up and bleeding. Nyssa looks at him, she can't see who a cowboy was as her eye sight was blurry from her own tears. "Help me!" She weakly said. A cowboy took out his gun and shoots it directly at the tied up lassos that were tied up her legs together. A bullet so fast broke the lasso apart. Nyssa can finally move her legs again. A cowboy got off of his horse and walked behind a cactus where Nyssa's hands are still tied. </p><p>A cowboy's face was covered from a brown hat that had a blue star with golden edges were pinned on.</p><p>A cowboy then shot another bullet to the tied up lassos, causing it to break apart and Nyssa to be free.</p><p>Nyssa screams in joy as the cowboy walked around to her. She desperately thanks a cowboy for saving her. "No problem! I like to save my friends, new and old, from Outlaws." Said a cowboy who's voice sounded extremely familiar to Nyssa who gasped as she knew who saved her. "It's you!" She quietly said. </p><p>A cowboy looked up to Nyssa, revealed his face to her. It was Adric. He still looks the same as when Nyssa last saw him before his 'Death' and the only difference is that he now has a scar that across his right eye and through his eyebrow. "Howdy, Nyssa" he said "It's been awhile."</p><p>Nyssa was surprised to see Adric again but she wasn't expecting Adric to look like what he is now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Reason</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adric wants to know why Nyssa came to Maught.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Night comes as Adric and Nyssa were heading back to town. Adric stops his horse from galloping more as he doesn't want his horse to get tired. "Why did we stop?" Nyssa questioned when Adric got off of his horse. Adric explains as he's taking materials out from a saddlebag "Night just came and I don't want to overwhelm Outler". Nyssa was confused and says "Outler?" "Name of my horse" Adric explains more "I named him after the name of my brother's gang. That and when I first got here, I mis-said Outlaws as Outlers due to similar words" Nyssa laughs then she got off Adric's horse.</p><p>Nyssa's cheeks turned Red as a sign that She's falling in love. She might be seeing Adric as a whole new person, but Adric is just Adric. He still does Mathematics in his office when he gets bored and in bed if he can't sleep.</p><p>Nyssa sat down on the log when Adric is cooking something over the fire. "What are you cooking?" She questioned. Adric poured 2 cans of beans into the pot that over the fire. "Just cooking some beans. It reminds me a meme that I always heard while I was still The Doctor's companion" He said. "Which is?" Nyssa wanted to know. Adric then shouted in the silliest way "YOU ATE ALL MY BEANS!?" but couldn't finished the quote as he said "There's a last word to the quote but I refused to say it as it deemed 'an offensive Human Ethical Slur'. So, not funny when it comes to saying that word." Nyssa already knew what word Adric was talking about.</p><p>Adric sat back and questions "Why did you come to Maught in the first place?". Nyssa's eyes widened in shock and her cheeks are turning even more redder than ever and she started to stammered. "Nyssa, tell me! Adric then turned his question into his order to Nyssa, She sighs and explains. "Before Today, I thought that you were dead." Adric sighs because Nyssa didn't know he's still alive. "I was on Traken 2.0, A Planet I found months ago, and The Doctor sent me a Video Message from The Tardis." Adric then questions "Did He regenerate?" "He did and had a new friend who looks straight up super sexy." Adric laughs then Nyssa continues her Explanation.</p><p>"The Doctor sent me a video message and he said that You were alive and well. I didn't believe it at first but then I had this theory that you were actually saved by one The Doctor's future incarnation which made me believe that you are alive" Adric was suprised "When I get here, I told Maughtians where you are. But when I mention them your name, They all gasped, as they are worshipping you" " I worshipped Abarakos back in My Homeplanet" Adric briefly interrupted then Nyssa still explains instead of replying "There's these 2 guys, who are your deputies and called me a Hooker, talking about what you did. I heard about Zopilote before, He's MEAN AS FUCK!" Adric then stops Nyssa from explaining more because when Nyssa explains more, She's getting more angry and upset.</p><p>"You have a cute Pet." Nyssa calmly commented about Pi. "No kidding! Pi can be shy when she sees New People. When She first saw The Doctor and Tegan, She literally screamed and teleported to my deputies because She thinks they were going to kill her." Adric admitted then he laughed. "Do you remember that you saw picture of Janet Fielding were Leather clothing and you think that it was Tegan who wore it?" Nyssa questions while she chuckled. Adric didn't laugh as he said "I do and still, even though It's not Tegan, She's still a bloody Whore!" in a serious tone. "You should see a picture of Sarah Sutton and Matthew Waterhouse respectively" Adric recommended "Oh my Abarakos!"</p><p>Adric then takes the hot pan from the fire and places it on the ground without a problem. Nyssa was shocked and is concerning "That Pan is so hot" She said "Are you feeling your hands burning?" She questioned. Adric shooked his head and explained "Alzarians can't touch hot items. But still, They'll get burned alive by the fires." He then added in the depressing tone "That happened to my Mother and Father". Nyssa felt bad and apologizes Adric for bringing that up.</p><p>"Tomorrow, We'll continue to ride back to Naught. I don't want those 2 Outlers" Adric stammers because he mis-said Outlaws again then continued to say "Outlaws destroying that town while I'm gone". Nyssa laughed because Adric mis-Said 'Outlaws'.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Enter: Garish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While Adric and Nyssa are heading back into Town, A Mysterious Stranger came to Maught and he is not friendly.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kaiyando and Bullock were originally going to be main antagonists in this story, but I decided to have a "new" character as a "antagonist".</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>High Noon at Maught, Adric and Nyssa are still not returned. Pi was feeling worried. She gets worried about Adric easily. When Adric got a splinter from a Wooden Saloon Doors, Pi gets worried that he might die from it. NO ONE DIES FROM HAVING A SPLINTER! </p><p>"Is Adric okay? Is Nyssa okay?" She questioned to Liferogozar who is cleaning the glasses. He sighs and complain to Pi "Why do you ALWAYS have to question if Adric is okay? You always kept questioning when He's gone for more than 5 hours, Having Common Illness such as Gastroenteritis and Allergies, and Sleeping for 10 hours!". Liferogozar was straight up Angry at Pi which upsets Pi and She flies away from him.</p><p>Over the horizon, Is a Silhouette of a person riding on the horse. It's not Adric and Nyssa but actually a Stranger. This stranger has a Human appearance like Adric and Nyssa. The Horse he's riding on is completely Black. Many Maughtians saw a Silhouette and thinks that Adric and Nyssa had returned. </p><p>A Stranger came to Maught. This is when Maughtians thought wrong. This Stranger is older than Adric and Nyssa, wears nothing but Black Cowboy Clothing, has a Right Cybernetic Arm while his Left Arm is still fine.  A Stranger looks at his Cybernetic Arm and one of the features has a communicator which allows him to talk to people from another planet "Commander Tynok, I'm now in Maught, but no sign of Adric" He whispers. As he observes the Maughtians, He describes his observation to his Commander "All I see is Aliens and Humanoid Animals wearing clothing, looking at me." "I NEED ADRIC! WE NEED ADRIC!" Tynok shouts which made a Stranger covered his communication speaker. After Tynok stops shouting, A Stranger uncovered his communication speaker and whispers "I will find him and take him." He then presses a button which turns off his communicator. </p><p>"Greetings, Maughtians. My name is Garish!" He introduced. "I wasn't sent here by neither your sheriff nor his enemies. I was sent here by a kind of Terradonians and Alzarians all together, in harmony, To take Adric away from this wretched planet!" He explained. One of Maughtians questioned "Why are you taking Sheriff Adric away?". Garish hopped off of his horse, in anger. He walks to a Maughtian who questioned him while he took his gun out from his holster "None of your fucking Business", He said. Garish pointed his Gun at a questioned Maughtian "You shouldn't question me" He added then he pulled a trigger. The gun, he uses, shoots out lasers instead of regular bullets. Garish aimed for a Questioned Maughtian's forehead. He maybe old, but he had a great eyesight. A Maughtian collapsed to the ground after he got shot, meaning that he's dead.</p><p>"When Adric gets back, from whatever he's doing right now, I gonna take him back where he rightfully belongs. I gonna stay here til he gets back". Garish said then laughs. Pi is horrified of what she's hearing. She then disappears which caught in the eyes of Garish "HEY, WHO DISAPPEARED!?" He questioned in anger then he growls in frustration.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>